Can I Trust You Again
by crazy-mutt
Summary: What would you do if someone you've just met made you believe you can trust, you can confide your deepest and darkest secrets and perhaps, learn to love? But for all you know, it was all an act. Mainly serving NARUHINA with a Side Dish of NARUSASU...
1. A New Me

"_Please show me your I.D…"_

"Um, you see, I'm kinda new here so I still don't have my identification card. Is that okay?"

"_Well, do you have your certificate of registration_?"

"Oh you mean the green one?"

"Yeah, that's the one.. Okay, you may enter…" _Whew…_

_A new year and a new school_. I really couldn't help but feel, I dunno, giddy…? Perhaps it's the butterflies in my tummy telling me to _RELAX_!!! Sighing I just opted to slowly walk towards the halls that would hopefully lead to my first class. Well, it wouldn't hurt to be late on the first day of school not unless I wanted a good freakin impression of a NERD!! Besides, I'm still a Freshie. Well, anyway, back to me.

Here I am starting a new chapter. I recently passed this prestigious college's entrance examinations with flying colors. (_Yeah praise me baby!! Yeah!) _I really wanted to be a doctor, you know, so here I am taking my first steps onto becoming one. It was someone really I consider precious that made me realize that being on the medical field, you could help others to the extent of what you have—perhaps even more, let's say, save lives

But you know what, being a doctor really wasn't my first love. I actually wanted to be a priest. Don't laugh. It's actually a very honorable profession/slash/pathway. But later during high school, it was when I found out I really wasn't meant being a priest because of my awfully drop-dead gorgeous looks. ( _yeah, I'm a bit of a narcissist_) What would the sermon be like? A nudist colony?So I quit that dream.

"**Oh, quit making lame excuses. Like you're the holy saint of saints yourself. Just tell them you quit because priests don't get LAID!!! But you know...having a holy sermon on a nudist colony sounds tempting..." **

There's that voice again. I wonder where that came from? Now where am I? _Oh right, at the school entrance… _

"What do I do? What do I do? What do I do...?" I repeated this weird mantra inside my head over and over until a tiny voice cracked _"Shut up will you! And stop being a drama queen..." _more like a squeak to me though..._I wonder who that was..._

School, well, college to be exact is exactly what I had pictured out to be. A huge and open establishment in the middle of a metropolis surrounded by trees and lush green grass (_Now I'm starting to sound like an environmentalist...)._ A wide and spacious parking area for those with the priveledge of having luxury at their fingertips, err, pockets. The building itself is a sight to behold. Marbled pillars stand guard like colossal monoliths at the very entrance of the school, with its arm-like extension holding the letters K-O-N-O-H-A and U-N-I-V-E-R-S-I-T-Y as if they were damn proud to hold it. If the pillars were marble, so was the floor. Sleek black marble. _Suave_.

Upon entering into the main hall, you'd be dumb enough if you didn't see the Leaf Insignia on the marbled floor. Delicate golden lines,as if they were carved into the marble, curved to form the famous symbol of our country. A symbol of patriotism, if I may say so myself. And _my God, the ceiling! _You will definitely say I'm totally out of my freaking mind when I say the freakin _Creation Story_ by Michaelangelo would staring right back at you. You know, the Creation also found at the Sistine Chapel in the Vatican. Talk about spending money--it was extravagant!! Did pilgrims even know the Sistine chapel had a twin chapel? Like I said, I dont want to be a priest anymore. Anyway, getting off track...

The hustle and bustle of the young adults around me resembled the days of high school. You know, status quo… Well there I was busy taking my time when suddenly all I saw was….black? _What the hell?!_

"Oi, Naruto!! Guess who you big lump of yellow?" sing-songed someone from behind me. Strangely, it sounded like a girl.

Holy Toledo!!! I wasn't even sure if I had friends in this campus. Well, I wasn't thinking about family since the only family I've got is me. _Oh my…I am so sorry. that's so rude of me. I didn't even introduce myself._

_Well, my name is Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. We Japanese, well, half-japanese (Im also half-british by the way) always start with our surnames first ya know so its no biggie hehehe. Im about 6 feet 2 inches tall so I guess I pretty much stand above the crowd--most of them at least. Well, the height is an advantage but my hair…God, just how I wish it would just simmer down you know. Its freakin natural BLONDE!! Think about it--a 6 foot-tall blond half-Japanese guy...it just doesnt count. Its always the first thing you'll notice in me from afar. But what about death threats?! I'm gonna be a sitting duck out there! What if someone said "Kill the first thing you see..." . NOOOOO!!! (Okay, okay. That was too much--Fine!! I was acting like a sissy...sue me.)_

_I don't know if you've heard of the phrase _eye-catcher_ but I just, coincidentally, fit into that description. Its not like I'm trying to brag---but how would you call someone with bouncing sunshine blonde hair, strikingly crystal blue eyes and some strategically placed whisker marks (3 marks per cheek thank you very much…) on each cheek?_

_Weird but hey, that's me!! And about that family thing, you see, I've been orphaned for as long as I can remember. I've been sent from foster home to foster home until finally somebody had the heart to let me into her life. Yup ,its a WOMAN. I've got my own mom now. Well, not by blood obviously. She's technically an aunt but what do you expect from someone deprived of familial heritage…And about my aunt, she's a doctor. Yup, the one I told you about as my source of inspiration..She's the one. It's not about the fact that she holds that prestigious title-it's about the heart she's putting into the profession. Makes me wonder "_How much of one's self is needed to be sacrificed to have people flocking to you like their lifeblood? Can a doctor really sleep at night thinking about the people earlier who poured their souls and hearts out to you just to mend something more than physical wounds_?"_

_But now my real question is...WILL I BE A DOCTOR DESPITE THE PAST I'VE BEEN THROUGH?_

"Hey are you even listening to me…."

_Holy shit!!! Hehehe, back to the story…_

"Umm, sorry…I really don't know…". All I could muster was a weak reply.

"Well, you're no fun." Slowly the said girl removed her obnoxious hands off my eyes. _Thank goodness. _

Curious, I turned around only to…

"ÓUCH!!!!"

"Ahh shit!!! Fuck you Naruto!! Don't you even leave at least a foot between someone you're talking to? Damnit, my head hurts…" _Crap, I thought it was a girl…_

I slowly opened my eyes and voila….

"Haku?"

Author's Note: **Im not really sure about the pairings here. A friend of mine wanted this to be a NaruSaku or NaruHina while another one wanted a NaruSasu fanfic. Im terribly confused!!**

Well, about the summary. _Its about meeting someone you really thought you could pour your heart out, share your most deepest secrets and live with till you grow old. But with all the secrets and deception, can you ever mend your broken trust? Or maybe, mend something else? _

_Hehehe, this is only the prologue though, so the yummy stuff isn't here yet. Im just testing what readers might think about a story based on the summary._


	2. Haku

_Flashback…._

"_Haku?"_

"Yeah, yeah, you win the million-dollar question, idiot. Sheesh, you really had to ruin my day, didn't you? If I had known that would happen, I would have just hit you wit my shoe—DEAD ON!!" Haku snarled through clenched teeth while rubbing his forehead with his left.

I really couldn't help but snigger at how childish or poutish his snarl looked like. _Yup, it's Haku alright. Long Ebony hair that softly cascades to his hips ( He hates barber shops FYI ), soft hazel eyes that can cast a glint of mischief when opportunity arises, and that shapely figure that could make cheerleaders want to strangle the lights out of him for being so –eherm- girly._

" Hey Haku, lookin' pretty today. Want to make a perfect impression on the men?" I really couldn't help but smirk at how his eyes could go from soft to dangerous in a matter of milliseconds. _He just hates being called a girl._

"If you didn't notice--faghead" He smirked. _I winced at that nickname. God, I hated it. Ever since 7th grade, he thought my hair looked so gay that the only thing missing was me happily skipping down rainbows and singing along with all the happy fairies. Urgh! Remind me not to think like that ever again. _

"….I'm quite the stud while you were gone those long, happy years doing God-knows-what. Besides, the chicks here dig guys that look metro." He said in a matter-of-fact tone while making a GOD-I'M-SO-HOT poise. _Show-off._

"Hmmph…" was all I could muster at that moment. _What happened to passed with flying colors? _But then, luck was definitely on my side…..

"Hey there gorgeous. Wanna join us for lunch? Hot girls like you shouldn't…."

"What?!! Who the hell are you calling a chick? Do I look like a chick to you? You need proof? I'll show you proof!" Before things got –steamy- for bypassers, I quickly had to drag a fuming and fumbling Haku away from those dumb-struck jocks while trying to give them my most apologetic smile.

"What's your problem Naruto? Did you see the way they looked at me? Like a fuckin' piece of meat!! Let me go! I'll beat those bitchslackers to pulp!" _It's so hard trying to put some sense into an enraged Haku. Call him a girl and he'll rip you apart. Quit struggling will you….._

"Haku, calm down. It was just an accident. Look, I'll treat you to lunch, just calm down. Sheesh! You sound like a drama queen…" It's so fun to watch his venomous glares he's sending my way after that comment. _I just love being an asshole…._

"Don't you even start with me, Blondie." With that, the glares softened- _Thank God…- _replaced with a smirk…_This isn't good._

"You know…" Haku leaned forward, brushing his lips across my right ear, "…you're pretty hot yourself, Na—Ru—To" _Did he just purr? _

"Oh, I didn't know you were so into me, Haku. Gorgeous me must finally be rubbing into your….OUCH!! You didn't have to hit me that hard!"

"Hehe. Serves you right M.M ." _ I just hate when he looks all smug and all…..Wait, did he just call me Marilyn Monroe? Why that little shit…_

"What did you just call me?" He shrugged. "Was that Marilyn Monroe you called me a while ago…" He smirked.

He then feigned shock—and innocence. "Oh no, Naruto. What ever do you think of me? Do I look the kind of guy to call you names of dead people…? I'm hurt Naruto. Why do you always break my heart….HOLY FUCK! Don't hit me that hard you little runt." _I could always do a little victory dance inside my head…._

"Little? Last time I checked, I was 3 inches taller than wittle-ol-Hawkuuuu" _I just cooing out his name. _

"Fine" Haku finally slumped…" just get me lunch. You promised" _Ha! In your face Haku. Naruto1, Haku0_


	3. Hinata

_200….,201….,202…, ah, here it is! Room 203. My first class for the year. I just hope Haku has already settled in his class. He really had me worried there when he started flinging objects at that poor boy. What's wrong with being called "gorgeous"?_

_Lunch was definitely uneventful---for me. I just had to stop Haku from going on rampage every now and then. Brings back memories of dear 'ol 7th grade. I was always the referee in his matches. I wonder why I didn't get paid for all those matches….From the looks of it, I'd be filthy rich by now. Hmmmm….._

_However, there really was one that caught my eye-rather, on my nerves!!! The locale of foodchains don't serve veggies!! You might be thinking --" Veggies…?"—but before you come into any conclusion of how weird I can be and how can a guy prefer veggies…let me tell you something about my diet regimen. _

_For almost 5 years already, I have been going on a strict 90 percent fat-free diet consisting of mainly veggies, the occasional carbs (just not too much) like rice and pastries, and fruits of almost any kind except the oily ones. It's not like I'm being a vegetarian or something. It's what my "mom" insisted on me partaking in. She must have noticed how dry my skin has been or how ugly the aura I was radiating off me. I really wasn't that enthusiastic about it the first time—as a matter of fact, I loathed her for it. Who in their right mind deprives a growing boy of the need for JUNKFOOD AND MEAT?! But she had her ways and methods of persuading me into sticking with her diet regimen….she is the doctor anyway…_

"**More like black-mailed you, punched you through walls, gave you frequent head bumps, sky-rocketed you…." **_Okay, okay….You didn't have to tell them about that…Sheesh…._

_But you know, I really should thank her for that. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be this healthy right now. Whenever people smirk, or guffaw or even are appalled by my antics…I just wave them off telling…._

" Too bad you don't look good as me…." _That had their jaws oriented with Mother Earth. Besides, it's so fuckin' true. _

_Anyway, back to the story. Like I said, much wasn't to be said about lunch with Haku. After that incident, I had to escort him to his class (_after shamefully asking a bunch of cute girls for directions…), _wait for his professor to come and politely provide the prof with all the necessary information on Haku (_ you know what I'm talking about…) _before I had to leave for my next class. Well, at least I'm already at the doorstep….. Breathe in boy, breathe in….Think happy thoughts……_

I slowly poked my head inside the room and allowed my eyes to settle on the number of people before me. _Wow! This room is huge!!_ It's like a mini amphitheatre-only with armchairs lining its benches. _Looks like I'm still one of the few early birds. So much for auto anti-NERD ALERT…(sigh)_

A single step into the room…_Why are all eyes on me? _Three more steps….._What the hell is wrong with these people? _A couple more steps forward…

"Oh my God! Are we absolutely sharing this class with that hunk-of-meat?!" …._Oh, yes. That's what I like. Yes!!! Worship me like you've never worshipped before…_

"That guy smells like trouble…I hate chick magnets!! Just look at those girls ogling him at first glance…." _Tough luck boys. This room's MINE!!! Bwahahahaha…._

"**I'm starting to believe you're being too selfish here boy…." **_Oh, just shut up!_

"Steph, quick!!! Take his photo---make sure to get his _assets. _He makes me wanna..."… _Yeah, baby. Just make sure you get good photos of me coz it keeps getting better once I've stripped off these…_

"**Don't you think you're getting too perverted here? But then again…I really don't mind getting any _action…_" **_Humph, aren't you supposed to be the almighty saint of saints?_

"Hinata, you're the playgirl here….Do something…" _Ooooh, first catch of the day…._

"Okay…." _Did that girl just flip her hair? Can't you flip something else? _

"**What do you want her to do? Flip you over the table and do immoral acts…?" **_Yeah, __something like that…._

"Hey, there gorgeous." I had to smirk at that…"... you look a lot like somebody I know…" _Ooooh, must be a new pick-up line…C'mon baby, Give it to daddy now…._

"Really? And may I please have the privilege of knowing the lucky look-alike?" I had to stop myself from licking my lips in anticipation. Might get the wrong approach…Might look too perverted…

"**Yeah, right…." **_Was that sarcasm I sense there?_

Oh, God. This girl really knows how to push buttons…MY BUTTONS. Slowly, she strode over to my right, ran a finger down my arm, and in the most fuckable, most sensual and most sinful voice my ears have ever vibrated off to---

"…MY NEXT BOYFRIEND…" (_Gulp) Never expected that one coming…Oh, well. Time to play along…._

From the view point of the rest of the guys around me---pure sexual energies are reverberating off the two bodies. Goosebumps were sprouting like weeds on every tendril in their bodies. They would have given everything to be in my place but…one thought immediately crossed their _almost untainted minds_. (Are you even sure it's untainted?)

"If that were me, I'd have cum right off….." (Forget I asked…) _Yeah, it's better that I horde off the laydees than give 'em to you amateurs….The girls would have hit the books researching on the cure for PREMATURE EJACULATION!!! Hoo-boy, I'm always getting-off track…._

Like I said, Hinata (_or so, that's what I remember her friend calling her…And oh, she's a playgirl…? Better be on my defense_….) was looking to be on the verge of annoyance since she saw me fly-off to _LA-LA LAND_. Well, that vein on her forehead seems to be the indicative clue. Better answer her before I lose my chances and start being called AUTISTIC…

"**Well, aren't you….? From what I know, you do have your own weird world…" **_You know what, I really don't mind having a conscience, but a conscience with some smart-ass adlibs really takes the cake….._

" Well, if that's the case…" I had to give her my most foxy grin. She seemed somewhat relieved I had finally spoken. "….I better erase that memory of yours. Don't wanna ruin all the chase now, won't we…"

"Oh, and why would you rather prefer the chase? Don't you like your dishes served on silver plates?" _Great, a babe with metaphors... Well, two can play at that game._

"Only the naive and unskilled are served with everything on silver and golden platters. I'd rather not degrade myself into becoming what I have outgrown of. A thought--my dear, an infant is like a grown man with his arms tied behind his back..."

"Touché…By the looks of it, you're no ordinary hot guy...more like a seasoned philosopher--but still hot. I'm impressed. That makes you more desirable, am I right?" She had this goofy smile on her lips that almost said _"Jackpot!!"._

She slightly jumped back into facing me again- much like what a young girl does with her arms behind her and fingers laced together.

"I'm Hinata by the way. Hyuuga Hinata. And you are…" She offered me her right hand…expecting a handshake.

I quickly noticed how we were facing each other. Hinata, standing before me on a platform higher than the one I'm standing on, gave me the quirkiest but still romantic idea. Feeling a bit of the Romeo in me flare up- I slowly bowed down, scooped up her welcoming hand and placed a soft, lingering kiss-all the while maintaining eye-contact….

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto, and the pleasure is all mine—Hinata…."

I was definitely rewarded with a blushing lady before me….

_Give yourself a pat on the back, m'boy!!! It's a HOME-RUN!!!_

But before I even had the chance to smile back, my poor ears were once again scandalized to the sounds of…..

"Tee-hee...Hee-hee, oh, Tomoyo…what ever are you going to do…?"

_Perverted laughter………_

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey dear readers, I'm really in dire need of your thoughts of who will be paired with Naruto. Or if you don't want pairing, could you give me your expectations? Love to hear from y'all!!!!_**


	4. Meeting a Pervert

Everyone immediately glanced at the door, expecting the arrival of the professor. And like me, every mind seemed to be revolving on one theme—_a perverted semester…._

A second ticked by….Anticipation rose in an instant…._Here it comes….here it comes…..here it…What the HELL is that?!_

"WELCOME TO A NEW SEMESTER, MY DEAR YOUTHFUL APPRENTICES!! MAKE YOURSELVES COMFORTABLE WITH YOUR BURNING PASSIONS OF YOUTH!!" shouted an ecstatic professor/_slash_/weirdo/_slash_/pervert.

I had to stop myself from freaking out by heavily thinking of happy thoughts…whatever they are…. _Oh, my.. Is that book what I think it is…? _

"Holy smokes!! Those are the thickest eyebrows I've ever seen!!" well, someone doesn't have the same dignity as I do….

_But I really have to agree with that guy. those really are the hairiest and freakiest eyebrows on his forehead. Has he gone mad? Oh my God!! Are those things moving? EWWW!!! Take those off! Take those off!!_

Everyone's faces were as contorted as mine probably thinking the same morbid _thoughts…_Before us stood a man, barely in his 40's, wearing the shiniest green spandex my eyes ever set on. So shiny that even bubblegum wouldn't stick to it. It all goes down to his…Ewww!!! (Don't even think about it) _By the way, who wears spandex to work?_

_Okay, top to bottom description of the new guy…. The guy had a bowl cut, who I thought only Bruce Lee could ever dare wear. A set of sparkly teeth that he just flaunted at us with his NICE-GUY-POSE. A very fitting green spandex…I don't want to repeat myself with that, okay? And combat boots? What is going to teach again? _

The said guy, closed the orange book he was reading…before silently whispering …"Oh Tomoyo, please just a little bit more…." _Ewww Can't he wait till class is over?_

Mr. _Whats-His-Name-Again….? Oh wait, he hasn't arrived on that info yet…_

"Class, I, Maito Gai, will be your shining professor for this wonderful semester… I guarantee you the best education your youthful glows will surely enjoy. By the end of this semester, YOUR BURNING PASSIONS WILL BURN BRIGHTLY THAN EVER!!!" shouted the ever-ecstatic professor. Everyone had to shudder as random mortifying thoughts crossed each mind….

I quickly remembered that I didn't know what this class was (_shame on me) _and immediately scanned my schedule as to what class …but I quickly lost that opportunity ..

"WELCOME TO THE YOUTHFUL CLASS OF HUMAN ANATOMY AND PHYSIOLOGY!!!"

I paled…

_A pervert teaching human anatomy…Dear GOD, please spare my innocent mind!!!_

The prof then settled himself on the teacher's table up front. Sitting cross-legged on the table (_What the fuck_?) , he inhaled deeply before continuing…

"As you all know, for every first meetings, it's a get-to-know phase. So, for the whole hour, every member should be acquainted with each other…. So, let's start with this row…" _What is this? Kindergarten?_

_Okay, this day has slowly turned worse as I had expected. I was expecting a luscious and voluptuous siren as an anatomy professor but what do I get? An ugly pervert dedicated to the joys of youth….._

_I really do wonder why this guy here insists on meeting the class for the whole hour . If I'm not mistaken, most professors stay for a few minutes, give the necessary details on the course, give a few requirements for the next meeting, then dismisses the class. But this guy loves to take his time on us. And what's with the silly get-to-know phase? We are in college, for crying out loud!!! We don't prefer standing before crowds just to sputter out all about ourselves. We've already gotten over that perilous activity during high school—and now, he's bringing it back?_

Oh, look it's Hinata's turn already…. _CRAP!!! I forgot to tell you guys about her!!!_

_Hinata. Ms. Hyuuga Hinata. Well, she's probably one of the hottest chicks I've seen so far in this place. Talk about a guy-magnet… Pale, lavender eyes that would seem to check out every nook and cranny in your body…_

"**Ooooh, I'd love to see her check out EVERY NOOK AND CRANNY in my system…" **_There goes that perverted conscience on adlib mode….._

_Anyway, a heart shaped face gives her that innocent look…_

**"You know she's not that innocent, don't you…" **

_Shut up… Locks of hip-length wavy hair softly cascades down to her…(-eherm-) ass. I wonder what she would look like…_

**"Naked…?" **

_No, you idiot! I meant when she'd look more feminine….Just look at her…Ooops, haven't gotten to that part yet…_

_Like I said, every strand of thread wrapped around her screams "BITCH".. A black strapless tube that stops before her bellybutton . And, oh look, she's got a belly ring, cute. A huge designer belt over an extra mini skirt that provides no further use for an imaginative mind and leather boots to finally complete the look._

_Did I ever mention how slender her neck is? Fuck!! I'd give my week's allowance just to lick all the way there…._

"Oi, youthful blonde guy!! It is your turn on the stadium of burning youth…Come on now… Don't be shy…" I glanced up only to meet with…._Aaargh!!! Get those things away from me!! Better yet, SHAVE THOSE THINGS OFF!!_

"Oh sorry…" I slowly stood up and walked towards the front of the class. I could feel every eye on me, every emotion on me, every thought on me. Lust, Envy, Annoyance, and Murder (shudder…..). _What can I say… I'm too HOT to handle!!!_

Taking a very deep breath…_well, here goes nothing…._

"Pleased to meet y'all! I'm Uzumaki Naruto. But please call me Naruto. I'm half-British and half-Japanese for those wondering why the blonde hair…. I'm 17 years old and still single…My cell number is…" For dramatic effect, I definitely had to pause. _Only a seasoned playboy knows how to get nerves twitching...someone like ME!_

_I had to smirk at that line. It seemed all hell broke loose!!! Every chick in class ( and some guys…) were frantically searching their bags, dumping over the contents if they had to, just to find a piece of paper and a pen. To those with an acute sense for the future, had this intense look of attentiveness in their eyes. Almost all were eagerly awaiting my next line. Yeah, this is getting interesting….._

"…well, I really don't have a cell phone, so that means I don't have a number…That's all!!" I chirped in happily.

I had to act oblivious to the shocked faces of those I passed by after that little speech. Others were shaking in anger, while some slumped back into their seats in defeat. _Sorry to burst your bubbles ladies. It seems I'm not yet ready to jump into a serious fling…_

I actually had to make a lie back there. I don't want my phone flooded with messages every now and then, all asking me for a date or something. The last time I gave out my number, 500 messages immediately appeared on my phone just after 3 hours!! I had to drastically change my number. Though some of the messages really had me thinking "…_why not_…?", others were just downright perverted. Something about how _BIG_ I am or how often do I jack-off. Mind you, those were just the least of my worries…A lot of MEN were texting too!!!

I glanced towards Hinata to see what her reaction was to my little revelation.

_Well, I'll be…The little devil has a little smirk on her lips. She must be catching up on my vibes. What can I say…A playgirl or playboy knows when to keep a low-profile…_

As the tension subsided, professor Gai chose the moment to finally speak.

"Well, it seems everybody has introduced themselves in front of the class. Now, since it's almost time, I'm giving out the pairings for the whole semester. You will each be working with your partner on every activity I will be assigning to you. Whether it may be projects, reports or researches, you both will be working on it. Now for the pairings, all odd rows, that means rows 1,3,5,and 7. Please say hello to the person behind you..."

Well, I'm in row 7, so I guess I'm one of the lucky bastards…. Slowly, I turned around to face….

"Hn….Dobe…."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Well, that's it for today. Hope you enjoy reading my fanfic. Give me your opinions and I'd love to put those ideas into working conditions. Till next fanfic, CIAO!!!


	5. Sorry for the trouble folks

I am terribly sorry for those who have taken their time in reading this material and had somehow appreciated the small effort I've put up. But it seems this story isn't getting anywhere and mostly readers can't put up too much patience in waiting for a slow dragging story. This story was supposed to consume too many chapters since its been based on a certain person's biography—mine to be exact. Adding to that, I haven't been getting that much reviews and that enough gives me the idea people find it boring which is why I decided to discontinue this fan fiction.

So for those who are reading this, I THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME and I AM SORRY……


End file.
